


Csábító kísértet

by SassyMeg



Series: Halloweeni Destiel sorozat [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boldog Halloween, Boldog végkifejlet, Csókok & ölelések, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Halloweeni szex, Halloweeni éjszaka, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween, Kissing & Cuddling, M/M, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Misszionárius póz, NSFW képet tartalmaz!, Szókimondó fic, Top!Cas, angyal!Cas, befogadó-alsó!Dean, behatoló-felső!Cas, bottom!Dean, enyhe dom-sub dinamika, kevés piszkos beszéd - mild dirty talk, részletezett szexleírás, száraz orgazmus, többszörös orgazmus, vadász!Dean, vadászat után, váltott (hátulról-előre) póz
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Az idősebb Winchester fivér a vadászatából ér vissza a bunkerbe, ahol egyedül Cas várja - mivel a testvére is külön vadászatra ment -, ám vissza érve az otthonuk csaknem teljesen sötét, kivéve néhány gyertyát, meg némi gyanús zajt, aminek forrására rátalálva lepődik meg a legjobban: a könyvtáruk kanapéját teljesen elfoglalta egy csábító kísértet, s a vonzásának Dean képtelen ellenállni. (De nem is igazán akar.) :)





	Csábító kísértet

**Author's Note:**

> A fic NSFW képet tartalmaz!!!  
\--- *** ---  
Addig addig halasztgattam, míg kénytelen voltam MA befejezni, ha nem akarok elkésni a publikálásával... :)
> 
> ((Lehet, hogy még mindig tartalmaz hibát, ha igen, akkor bocsi, majd a későbbiekben javítom.))

Dean kedvelte a Halloweent. Legalább is az édességekkel járó részt. Amúgy - ahogy Sammy is mondta -, az egész életük egyetlen Halloweeni futam. 

Együtt akartak ünnepelni az Egyetemesek bunkerében hármasban, de Sammynek el kellett mennie meglátogatni egy régi barátnőjét, akinek valami szellemekkel akadt gondja. Persze ez annyira nem baj, ha kettesben maradhat az angyalával. 

Csakhogy aztán neki is el kellett mennie egy csapat vadásznak segíteni, akik alakváltókra vadásztak. Cas tehát egyedül maradt, mivel Dean ragaszkodott hozzá, mondván: hamarosan visszatér, szerinte nem marad el sokáig, és ezt el tudja intézni egymagában.

*

Telefonon üzenetet küldött Casnek, hogy nem sokára otthon lesz.  
Fáradtan tért haza, meglepő módon a bunker sötétségbe borult. Azaz mégsem, mert gyertyák világítottak egy ösvényt adva, ami a könyvtár belsejébe vezetett.

"Mi a fene?" - gondolta, aztán meghallotta, egy nyöszörgéssel vegyített nyögés hangját. Követte a zajt, hogy megtalálja a forrását, s meglepődött azon, amit ott talált.

A kanapén párnák, s felettük az angyala, épp nagyon jól érezte magát. Teljesen meztelen, egyik kezével tágította magát, s a másikkal a mellbimbóit izgatta. Mi több: Cas merev farkán ott egy kis ruhadarab, rajta csodálkozó szemek és száj, mint egy miniatűr szellem.

[](https://postimages.org/)

Dean nem tudta visszatartani a torkából feltörő nyögést. Cas ránézett, és csábítóan elmosolyodva azt mondta:  
\- Helló, Dean! Boldog Halloweent! Cselt akarsz, vagy egy kis csemegét?

Dean vigyorgott, villámgyorsan levetkőzött, s testét az angyala fölé tolta, majd ragyogó szemekkel válaszolta:  
\- Ez még kérdés? Persze, hogy a csemegémet akarom. Nyami!  
Cas felszabadultan nevetett, s magával húzta a vadászt egy könnyed csókba. Dean átgörgette, hogy ő legyen alul.

\- Rám gondolsz, amikor megérinted magad?  
Castiel kuncogott, megcsókolta a vadászát, majd megragadta a síkosítós palackot, felpattintotta a kupakot, és az ujjaira kente belőle a zselét. Dean morgott, és nyögni kezdett a nyakán, ahogy közbe csókolta, mialatt az első ujját belé nyomta.

\- Már ebédidő óta csak rád gondolok. Annyira nagyon akarlak, Dean...  
A vadász magas hangon nyögött fel, ami akár egy rövid sikolynak is beillett, amikor angyala megtalálta, és megdörzsölte az ügyes ujjával a prosztatáját. Combjait kissé összezárva, hullámoztatta a csípőjét, a benne lévő ujjra.

\- Tetszik, Édes? Gondolod, hogy csak az ujjaimtól el tudsz élvezni? - súgta Cas szerelme fülébe, miközben még egy ujjal belé hatolt, pár másodperccel később pedig a harmadikkal is. 

Dean újra csak nyögött, és angyali szeretője vállába harapott, majd kissé összeszedte magát:  
\- N-Neeem... többre van szükségem... Kérlek, Cas...  
\- Mondd el nekem, mi az, amit akarsz, Dean! - felelte angyala mosollyal a száján, majd végig nyalta, csókolta a nyakának vonalát, egészen a válla találkozásáig.

\- Caaas...  
\- Hmmm?  
\- Te! - préselte magából ki kétségbeesetten, és csókolta Castielt. Nyelvük összefonódott a csókban, szenvedélyesen vad táncot járva, ahogy közben az angyal keze már ökölbe szorult mindkettejük farkán, és azokon mozdul föl-le, súrlódva forrón egymáson.

Cas feje hátra billent egy nyögéssel, ahogy föltárta torkát a vadásza, "gonosz" csókjainak, és apró harapásainak.  
\- Ó, bassza meg, Dean! Folytasd... - kiáltotta Cas, amikor zöld szeműje dörzsölte az ujjait az angyala farkának fején, és saját harmatával dörgölte végig rajta az utat. Olyan forró ez az egész, és Cas nem tudott magán segíteni, egy pillanatra ledermedt, de aztán megragadta Deant a nyaka hátulját, és egy másik csókra ösztönözte, ami még jobban felizgatta őket.

\- A matracba foglak kefélni, Dean! - Ígérte vehemensen, mialatt ujjai megint megtalálják párja előkészített, most már rugalmas lyukát, s belemerült. Dean szeme tágra nyílt, vágytól volt éhes . A hátával enyhén ívelt, ajkait harapta.

\- Ó igen, igen, kérlek! Egész nap szerettem volna ezt... annyira... 

\- Ne aggódj, vigyázni fogok rád! - Cas elkapta az ajkait egy csókkal, miközben kihúzta ujjait, és megragadta kőkeményen a másik kezével.

Kivett még egy kis kenőcsöt a farkára, bár kétséges, hogy Deannek szüksége lenne erre, mielőtt egy sima, lassú mozdulattal beindította volna.

Dean hangosan morgott, és a fejét hátra mozdította, szemeit becsukta, hogy Casnak helyet adjon, a lábát szélesebbre nyitotta, mint korábban. Cas kezei megtalálták a csípőjét, és teljesen belesüllyedt, amire a vadász ujjai belemarkoltak az angyala karamell szín bőrébe. 

\- Jól vagy, Dean? - érdeklődött zihálva angyala. Farka szinte lángot vetett belül a vadászában. Csak annyit akart, hogy szerelmét keményen dugja, de neki kell jönnie először... mindig Dean volt az első.

Dean szeme felnyílt, ahogy Casra nézett, az felért egy vallomással, de közben irritált is: 

\- Mozogj már, Cas! - jegyezte meg türelmetlen. 

Ez olyan megerősítés, amire Cas vágyott, és brutális tempóban dugni kezdte a vadászát, olykor a golyókig süllyedve. Dean pedig egy kibaszott, kusza, majdnem öntudatlan rendetlenséggé vált alatta, miközben kiabálta az angyala nevét, s dadogva elmormolta, ez mennyire jó érzés, örökre így akart maradni, s imádni Castiel jókora farkát.

Végül Cas lába elkezdett görcsölni, hogy meg kellett változtatnia a helyzetét, mindkettejüket úgy fordította, hogy az oldalukon feküdjenek, és Dean bal oldali lábát emelte. Akárhogy is, így még mélyebbre süllyedhetett, s ezzel együtt Dean fülébe suttoghat, ahogy vastag farka mélyen lüktetett benne.

\- Bassza meg, tökéletes vagy, Dean! Olyan szűk a számomra, annyira jó! Csak nekem!  
\- Igen, igen! Ó, Cas, most ott van, kérlek...! - Dean ívelt, amikor Cas, ebben a pozícióban többször is eltalálta a prosztatáját, hogy végül így érte el a gyönyör, síró, nyöszörgő hanggal kísérve ömlött a saját hasára, fel, egészen egy-két tejfehér húrral a mellkasáig élvezve, miközben a feneke összeszorult Cas farkán.

\- Gyönyörű vagy, bébi! Bassza meg, imádom, mikor elélvezel! A legcsodálatosabb hangokat adod ki magadból! - dicsérően morgott az angyala, miközben simította a puha, érzékeny farkát.

\- C-Caas - sóhajtotta a testén átvillanó fájdalommal vegyes örömtől, tudta, hogy nem tud újra jönni, legfeljebb szárazon.  
S angyala mintha a fejében olvasna:  
\- Így van, Dean... Ó, Bassza meg, olyan jó érzés dédelgetni téged! Tudod, milyen jól érzem magam? De te is jól fogod! - Dean fülébe súgott, a seggébe csapódva, próbálta újra és újra a prosztatát ingerelni.

Dean fájdalmasan, túlságosan érzékenyen, és túlzottan meggyötörten kiáltott. A teste elkezd remegni, miközben a farka Cas kezében lüktetett, a második orgazmusa fájdalmasan rázta testét, bár semmi sem jött belőle ki.

Cas kicsúszott Dean laza lyukából, és új pozíciót talált. Újra egymással szemben voltak, miközben Dean ernyedten feküdt, Cas fölötte térdelt, s mosolyogva mozgatta a csuklóját a saját - még mindig kemény - farkán.

\- Hmm, újra meg tudod ezt tenni, édesem? - kérdezte, és Cas lehajolt, hogy lassan megcsókolja. Dean szája találkozik vele a csókban, a puha, plüss ajkak szinte tisztelettel csókolják őt. Aztán Dean bólintott, és zöld szeme csillogó, ahogy felnézett Casre.

\- Csináld, Cas! Facsarj ki belőlem egy új orgazmust!  
Cas megharapta az ajkát, és szorította az ujjait partnere puha farka köré, és újra csak stimulálta. Dean fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, fejét oldalra dobta, becsukta a szemét. Castiel továbbra is lökte őt, ahogy életre gyúrta a kezében az ernyedt szerszámot, s szerelme hangosan kiáltott.  
\- C-Cas...!  
\- Majdnem ott vagyok! Huh... Olyan tökéletes vagy, Dean! Olyan gyönyörű! - morogta.

Keményebben húzta-vonta vadásza farkát, ujjaival némileg gyötörve a most kemény húst. Dean remegni kezdett, könnyek folytak a szeméből, ahogy a fájdalom szinte már túl sok volt.

Cas morgott, és mindkét kezét gyorsabban mozdította, majd Dean újra átélte a gyönyört, sikoltozva alatta, ahogy egész teste egy másik száraz orgazmussal rázkódott.

Castiel hangosan nyögött, ahogy az ő elsöprő gyönyöre végre megérkezett Dean fáradt, de boldog testébe.

Az angyal összeomlott a tetején, súlyos teste betakarta Deant. A vadász lassan mozdult, karjait az angyal köré fonta, és szorosan tartotta. Cas sóhajtott, megcsókolta szeretője fülét.

\- Csodálatos volt! Köszönöm, Dean.  
A vadász álmosan, lustán, és szédülve mosolygott, ahogy az angyali barátja, szerelme alatt fekszik. Lassan megcsókolta a nyakát, és mosolygott a bőrével szemben. 

\- Nem, Cas. Én köszönöm neked. Ez volt a legjobb Halloween, ami valaha csak történt!

\--- The End ---

10.31.2019. Thursday 16:17  
(Castiel - Angel of Thursday)

**Author's Note:**

> Hogyha tetszett a novella, nyomj egy kudost, köszi! <3
> 
> ***  
Happy Halloween! * Boldog Halloweent!  
(amennyiben ünnepled.) :)


End file.
